Sinclair family
Sinclair is the surname of the noble and powerful witch family. They were originally known as the St. Clair but is changed around the 18th century when Lila St. Clair married Philip Wayland the descent of Wayland the Smith and they decided when they married to take the name Sinclair as a symbol of the modern age and their union. History Early history The founder and progenitor Léone St. Clair a women of mixed Persian and French heritage who immigrated to England during the age of King James VI and I. But she was betrayed by her best friend a branch witch named Jocosa who forced her lover into marrying her and forcing her to be an outcast. But the man still loved Léone and the two still had an affair which resulted in Léone become pregnant, so Jocosa lied as said the Léone bewitched her husband and was practicing dark magic to the local humans who then tried her for witchcraft. Léone cast a spell on herself to protect her unborn child and another when she was being burned alive so that her lover who didn't save her to forever carry a heart of stone and for Jocosa line be curse to watch every person they love and die of a broken heart. She then intensify the fire so that she burned most of the villages town square and did so to never be able to reverse the spell. From Léone's corpse grew a golden rose, the faerie known as Mother Magory who was a friend of Léone and went to the corpse and plucked the petals which revealed a egg that when she picked it up hatched and a baby girl with golden hair and a mark of a serpent. Mother Magory raised the baby and named her Prudence Ariadne as per Léone request. Mother Magory left Scotland and hide the child within a harp big enough to hide the child and taught her magic and she settled in Sussex, England where the two build the original Sinclair Manor. Eventually Prudence married a man with Magory blessing by the name of Roland of Boxgrove who took her name and there descends carry the name until the 18th century where is it was modernness to Sinclair. Impact Recent history Known members Sinclair family crest The family crest pays homage of a golden rose with a snake hatching from a egg wrapping around the stem on a black field, their colors of Gold, Green and Black. There family words are De La Cendre Nous Épanouissons appears on a golden banner which means "From The Ash We Flourish." OLIVIA1.jpgYael Margulis Etymology * Sinclair is derived from a Norman French town called "Saint Clair". * Clair is the French form of Clarus which meant "clear, bright, famous". The name Clarus was borne by a few early saints. The feminine form was popularized by the 13th-century Saint Clare of Assisi (called Chiara in Italian), a friend and follower of Saint Francis, who left her wealthy family to found the order of nuns known as the Poor Clares. * As an English name it has been in use since the Middle Ages, originally in the form Clare, though the Latinate spelling Clara became more popular in the 19th century. Trivia * The families history was the inspiration of the magical child's story known as The Faerie and The Egg. * Those possessing the snake birthmark means that they can speak Serpentisore an ancient language that only snakes understand and can be control by. * Those who get bitten by snakes have different reactions. ** Rainbow Headed Serpent causes increase sexual drive and possible cannibalism. ** King Cobra causes ** Sidewinder causes Category:Sinclair family